


This is My Life

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I came up with that talks how Naruto was treated as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is My Life

**Story: _Welcome to my life..._**

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own Naruto.** _

**Summary: _This was my Third Anime poem. It tells what Naruto went through in his childhood. I find it kind of depressing and sad._**

* * *

If you have seen my foxy grin,

I seem alright but look again.

Take a look into my eyes.

There you'll see how much I hide.

I'm the vessel of the fox, which came and claimed many lives.

I am hated by all the kids, others fear me, for what's inside.

When I'm crying they will laugh.

When I smile they will gasp.

When I laugh they will scream.

When I come they will run.

They won't play at all with me.

I'm left alone on the swing.

I keep on looking to the ground, keeping hope which helps me cope.

I'm not a monster, nor a beast, I just hold it where it's ceased.

They look at me with those eyes, full of hatred, full of fear.

At first It wasn't but now it's clear.

When I say that I'm in pain, they just tell me "Get away."

When I am up they push me down.

When I am down they beat me up.

When I say stop, they never do.

When I scream they only laugh.

They will pay for all my pain, they're the ones who are to blame.

I won't give up no matter what, I'll earn their kindness and their love.

It is me who they'll acknowledge. I'll find a way to help the village

Until then I'll train so hard, finding my way through the dark.

* * *

**A/N: _Please review_**


End file.
